


Can't Set Rules About Love

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace





	Can't Set Rules About Love

 

**Title: Can't Set Rules About Love.**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Paring: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summery: Set sometime in series 2. Inspired by a song. Total fluff fest.  
Spoilers: Very slight one for Torchwood season 2, small ones for Doctor Who season 1.  
Rating: PG

**_I feel suspended in space_ **   
**_In another time and place_**   
**_To talk would burst the bubble_ **

Jack lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Only the moonlight shining in the window stopped the room being pitch dark. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking. It was times like this his mind wandered back to his childhood. He was thinking about his parents and his little brother. He still missed them like crazy. Life had changed so much since then.

 He thought about his first time in war torn London. He smiled to himself. He thought about how he met Rose, how he saved her from that dangling rope. How they danced and flirted on top of his spaceship. He thought about the first time he met the Doctor. How the Doctor saved the world from the 'Gas Mask' monsters that he himself had inedvertantly caused. 

He thought about the first time he entered the TARDIS. That was an experience he'd never want to forget. He remembered how alone he felt when he realised he had been abandoned at Satilite 5, wondering how he was still alive. He thought about how sad he felt when he discovered Rose was lost to a paralell universe.

**_Just want to lie next to you_ **   
**_And appreciate the view_**   
**_And hope it lasts forever_ **

He made himself stop thinking about the Doctor, he didn't want to remember what had happened to him the next time they met. He mentally shook the thoughts from his head and turned onto his side on the bed.

Jack looked at Ianto lying next to him, curled up, fast asleep beside him. His hair all tossled from their earlier lovemaking. Yes, he thought to himself, it had been lovemaking, not sex. He loved to watch Ianto sleep.

Jack smiled to himself as Ianto muttered his name in his sleep, he was dreaming of him. It took all Jack's willpower to stop himself waking Ianto up and kissing him. Ianto needed his sleep, it had been a long hard day.

**_We do not have to play games_ **   
**_Or listen to all the names_**   
**_They have for Russian roulette_ **

Ianto stired in his sleep, rolling on his back and started snoring gently. Jack laughed quietly to himself. He shifted closer towards Ianto, reaching out he brushed his hand lightly throught Ianto's hair. He leaned over, kissing him on the forhead, the touch of his lips as gentle as the wings of a butterfly.

Jack put an arm across Ianto's chest, snuggling close to Ianto's side. Ianto smelt wonderful. He always smelt wonderful, no matter what time of the day or night. And he was so beautiful, how could he not have been attracted to him.

They still flirted of course, but there was no need for them to really. But they enjoyed it. It was like verbal forplay for what they knew would come later. Ianto blushed furiously when Jack flirted with him in front of the others, but that was all part of his charm.

**_If it's good enough for the Gemini Guys  
Then it's good enough for me_ **

I love him Jack thought, i really do. I think he loves me too. I hope he loves me too. In this centuary some people would still consider this taboo, but you couldn't control who you fell in love with. Jack thought it might never happen again. 

He realised he was pressing against Ianto more closely than he had been. His willpower was crushed, he needed to kiss him. He lent over and kissed Ianto gently on the lips. No reponse. He kissed a little harder.

Ianto's eyes fluttered open, he mumbled Jack's name. Jack smiled at him before kissing him again. Still half asleep Ianto responded this time, kissing him back. Ianto was awake now, a hand behind Jack's head, pulling him closer, kissing him hard.

**_You can't set rules about love_ **   
_**You can't set rules about love** _

Jack broke away. Ianto looked at him questionally. Jack told him he looked so gorgeous asleep he just had to wake him and kiss him. That he was too irristable for his own good. That he needed to tell him that he loved him. 

Ianto told him he knew, and that he loved him too. Jack kissed him again, his tongue brushing against Ianto's lips, slipping between them as Ianto let it in. Ianto's arms went round Jack, pulling him close.

You can't set rules about love.

The End.

Lyrics: You Can't Set Rules About Love - Adam Ant 

Full lyrics: <http://www.antlady.nl/lyrics/CantSetRulesAboutLove.html>

Type your cut contents here.


End file.
